Mistress of the Cards
by LightBlossom
Summary: Edlothia is the mistress of the cards in another world. She may be just like Sakura but her adventure is diferrent. Now to save her world she must... S+S T+E (During/After 2nd movie)
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa minna! This is the prologue for my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic, "Mistress of the Cards". I hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to update often. It has taken me a long time to find a plot I like and I think I've found it. I do not own Card Capter Sakura....   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Clow Cards, you may recognize them as the magical cards owned by the Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura. She, along with her friends, then transformed them into the well-known Sakura Cards. But what if that was not all? What if I declare that there was once a duplicate set of Clow Cards, just as there was a duplicate of every human being, in another world? A world where magic is not uncommon amongst the folks. Different races with a number of different abilities, characteristics and ideas. From the land of Doruingwarth, here is a story of a young elven girl and her adventure with the Clow Cards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Mistress of the Cards**  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thia smiled to herself as she looked at the shimmering pink card. Who would have considered that the possessor of the powerful magical cards was actually a young child, making her the most powerful sorceress in the world? Since being so powerful meant keeping her magic hidden from greedy magic users, Thia had to conceal the cards deep within her. And she could only do that by saying the name of the card. Thia looked down below the card's image and tried to read the words. Unfortunately, the name was in English, so she could not understand. English, the language of the humans and hobbits. Many elves could speak the tongue, but Thia, being so young, could not.   
"Well, Thia. This is your last card, then you've collected them all." Cerberus announced.  
"Yi, (Yes) but what does it say?" Thia asked  
"Earthy"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Amar (Earth)"   
Thia rolled the word 'Earthy' around in her head a bit, before deciding to try it on her tongue.   
"Erthia" she managed to say, and the card began to glow.  
"Earthy!" she repeated, and then the card floated out of her hand and disappeared into her chest.  
"I did it! I've captured all of the cards!" Thia cheered and jumped up and down, nearly hitting the guardian beast of the seal on the head with her extended staff.  
Edlothia Parforn was a young elven girl that lived in a small city called Tinu. This girl had short auburn hair of different layers, and sparkling emerald eyes that would make any guy who dared to look into them, get lost within. She lived with her father, Arphen, and her brother, Gwaloth. Sadly, Galmenel, died when Thia was at the wee age of three. Galmenel was Thia's mother. She had the magical ability of seeing the deceased, which was passed on to Gwaloth. Strangely, Galmenel's death still doesn't affect Thia's cheerfulness. Most say Thia was very naive and gullible, but she was a very happy and caring child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
...Well... how do you like it? It's really short but don't worry, it's just the prologue. 


	2. The Beginning

  
  
LB= Konnichiwa! How is everyone? Sorry for being so late, I was REALLY busy.  
Kero= Yeah, she was packing! ... And then she was unpacking!  
LB= I moved into a new house, so my computer wasn't hooked up.  
Kero= But she worked on the rough copy ALOT! And I'm reeeeaaaallllyyyy cool! I'm so smart and handsome and cute and... *rambles on*  
LB= Well, Kero-chan was originally supposed to announce the disclaimer. But since he is busy, I will do it today.  
  
I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I did but I don't, Clamp does.   
  
***~*~*~*~***  
  
Mistress of the Cards  
Chapter 1, The Beginning  
  
***~*~*~*~***  
  
_"Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
Hi no you ni  
Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egaki dasu  
Hitotsu zutsu  
  
Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru  
Dare wo matsu no?  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru  
Koko ni kite  
  
Kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku  
Kata wo tsutsumu yo  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru  
Koko ni kite  
  
Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita  
Koko ni kite"_   
  
Gwend sighed as she heard the beautiful "Voice" sing. It was using her own voice, for Thia had ordered it to.  
"Tern (Beautiful)" Gwend whispered, "How did Voice learn that song, Thia?"  
"I taught it to her" Thia answered as the magical purple woman disappeared into her chest.   
"You did? But that is not of our language, how did you learn such words?"  
"I do not know what it means, but I heard the song in a dream I had last night."  
"Ahhh… another dream. Have you spoken with Mrs. Cùron about it?"  
Gwend Men was Thia's best friend. Raven black hair fell down her back and hid her tipped ears. She didn't have a good singing voice… she had the best singing voice on the land. All elves love to sing, but none could top her voice. Like Thia, Gwend also had a magical ability, as of every other elf in Doeuingwaith. Gwend's magical ability is her memory. Anything and everything that happened since the minute she was born, she could remember. This skill was excellent for her hobby… drawing. She didn't need anyone to pose for her; she just drew what was in her memory. Mostly… Thia. Thia was pretty much all she drew. Because of her magic, Gwend occasionally drew Thia from when she was just a little baby.  
Aerlinn Cùron was Thia and Gwend's schoolteacher. Aerlinn, with her long red-brown hair, was the only human in the town of Tinu.  
(Now on with the story)  
"Ahhh… another dream. Have you spoken with Mrs. Cùron about it?" Gwend asked her friend.  
"Lu (No), I didn't want to bother her again."  
"Well, have you spoken to Kero?"  
"Yi, but all he said was that it wasn't English. Ever since he got enough power to transform into his true form, after I caught the Earthy card, he's been confused about something. Last night, when he thought I was sleeping, he began talking to himself about a guy named Yue.   
Who's Yue?"  
"Hmmm… I don't know, but I still think you should tell Mrs. Cùron. It may give her a hint about your other dreams."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right" Thia sighed and led her friend to the door, picking up her magic staff along the way.   
Thia and her family lived in a small house built inside the wall of Mt. Balan. As soon as the two girls stepped outside the stone door, Thia heard a familiar male voice say: "Where are you going…**Úan**?" (Monster)  
Thia began to fume once she heard _THAT_ word.  
"I am not a…" She began but was cut short by a sweet:  
"Kglen" (Hello)  
Thia blushed as she spotted Losse standing behind her muindor. (Brother)  
Losse Ithil was her brother's best friend. They spent practically all of their time together. Losse had short grey/silver hair that made his smile look enchanting. Losse was always smiling, which made Thia love him even more. Losse had the magical ability of aim. If he were to hit or shoot an arrow at a particular target, he would never miss. Gwend went starry eyed as she watched her best friend blush.   
"K…kglen, Losse." Thia stuttered as she quickly stomped on her brother's foot. Making him face-fault and teary eyed.   
After a moment, Gwaloth recollected himself and thought of something he knew would **really** make her mad.  
"Why do you carry that thing around with you? It's not like you have any magic." He sneered, referring to her staff.  
"I DO SO HAVE MAGIC!!!" Thia yelled  
"Yeah yeah, so what if the priest said you do have really powerful magic. I won't believe it 'till I see it."  
"Oh yeah? Well watch…"   
"We are going to visit Mrs. Cùron right now." Gwend quickly interrupted before Thia did anything… dangerous. "Thia had another one of her mysterious dreams"  
Gwaloth suddenly became concerned and stared seriously at his muinthel. (Sister)  
"What was your dream about Edlothia?" Gwaloth asked, purposely using her real name.  
"It…It was just a song" Thia answered, hoping Gwaloth wouldn't get too curious. Except Gwend, she had never told anyone about the Clow/Edlothia Cards, just in case the word spread. Mrs. Cùron some how knew about the cards when she came to Tinu a little while after Thia let the cards escape from their book.   
Before any of the two boys could ask any more questions, Thia and Gwend slithered past them and ran down the street. They didn't have to walk far to get to the small shrine, where the older teacher lived. They both walk past the beautiful gardens and up to a house on the corner of the shrine before being stopped by a lovely:   
"Yuen 'tern." (Good Morning)  
Thia swung around to see Mrs. Cùron standing behind them, a single sweeping broom being held in her hands.   
"Yuen 'tern, Mrs. Cùron" Both Gwend and Thia replied with friendly smiles.  
"Have you had another dream?"  
Thia hesitated at the question, than bowed her head in defeat.  
"Yi, I'm sorry if I'm a bother"  
"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help you."  
Thia smiled and followed Mrs. Cùron into her cozy house, trailed by Gwend."  
"Sit down, get comfortable." Aerlinn ordered cheerfully. "Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Lu" Thia replied politely and sat down at the table in the centre of the room.   
"Gwend?"  
"Lu, Thank you, Mrs. Cùron" Gwend also smiled, and sat down.  
"So Thia, what was your dream about?" Aerlinn questioned, after getting herself a cup of tea and sitting at the table across from the two other girls.  
"It was a song, written on a piece of paper. I could hear a girl singing it in the background. I still remember the letters on the paper and the words from the singer… in a foreign language… I didn't understand…" Thia began, and then trailed off.  
"I see… can you write out the song for me?"  
Thia nodded and accepted the pen and paper Aerlinn offered. It took her a couple minutes, but soon finished the piece and handed it to the teacher.  
"I have already heard the song earlier Mrs. Cùron, it is not in English" Gwend announced as Aerlinn looked over the words on the paper. She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of it. As soon as she read the song a few times, she set the sheet of paper on the wooden table and walked towards the door. Before leaving the house, Aerlinn commanded the elves to stay in the house. Then, she was gone, leaving to very confused girls.  
"Do you think she knows what it means?" Gwend asked  
"I don't know, maybe she left to ask someone." Thia suggested  
"Lu, I don't think so. Mrs. Cùron knows every language there is in Doruingwaith. If she doesn't know, then nobody in Tinu will."  
About ten minutes later, Aerlinn returned through the front door. She was panting hard as if she had been running.   
"Do you know what it means, Mrs. Cùron?" Thia asked, still confused.  
"Honestly, I don't. This language is not that of Doruingwaith." Aerlinn answered  
"What does that mean? Where else can it be from?" Thia asked, surprised.  
"I have sent a message to my dear friend in the next town called Caras. I wish for you to go there immediately. This may be more serious than I thought." Aerlinn said as she pushed the two elves out the door.  
"Go to the next town to the south! Look for a boy by the name of Eriol Eregdos."  
  
***~*~*~*~***  
  
LB= Je minna! I hope you liked it!  
Kero= And if you flame her, I'll come over there and...  
*LightBlossom covors Kero's mouth*  
LB= ...won't do anything, because LightBlossom likes all kinds of reviews. Right, Kero-chan?  
Kero= *mumble**mumble*  
LB= Right!  



	3. The Journey

**LB**= "Konnichiwa minna!!!"  
**Tomoyo**= "How is everyone?"  
**LB**= "I'm _so_ sorry! Just a little while ago, I was telling a fantastic author to speed it up a bit since she was going a bit to slow and here I am, going to fast! *laughs*  
**Tomoyo**= "It's all right LightBlossom. There is a good explanation"   
**LB**= "No there isn't, I am a terrible author" *begins to cry*  
**Tomoyo**= "Tell them that the reason you are going so fast is because the main plot doesn't start until far into the story."  
**LB**= *sniff**sniff*"....WAHHHH...." *runs off the set*  
**Tomoyo**= "I'm sorry for LightBlossom's behaviour. She does not own Card Captor Sakura..." *runs of the set to look for LightBlossom*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistress of the Clow Cards  
The Journey  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Adar! (Father) How can you even hesitate? Caras is far, and she is still to young!" Gwaloth yelled.   
As soon as Thia and Gwend left the shrine, they separated to their own homes. Thia ran to her house and informed her father immediately.   
Unfortunately, Gwaloth was also there.   
"Mrs. Curon must be serious if she wishes for Thia to journey to Caras. I trust her judgement and I don't desire to risk the danger, if she is in any."   
"Are you serious?!?!"   
"I believe my daughter has aged enough to travel"  
"Well than I'm going too!"   
"I expected you to say that and I do not disagree."  
Gwaloth sat down in his chair, not pleased but satisfied. Annoyed, Thia sighed in frustration. She knew there was no other way yet that still didn't mean she was happy with the decision. She couldn't stand the thought of spending more than a day alone, in the middle of nowhere, with her older brother.  
"I will invite Losse, his archery skills will be of use."   
At these words, Thia instantly cheered up. She would do anything to spend the rest of her life with Losse.  
"Gwend will want to join us! She has gone home to ask permission. " Thia smiled  
Gwend lived with her mother, Gail Men, a beautiful craftswoman. Gail supported Gwend with anything she needed but was too busy to spend much time with her. Gwend didn't seem to mind, since she knew her mother loved her dearly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gwend giggled as she watched Thia stuff food and other equipment into her already-full pack.   
"Where are you go…" Kero began, but was cut off when Thia grabbed him out of the air and crammed him in with the other supplies.   
"We are leaving for the town of Caras, to meet with a man named Eriol. Mrs. Curon says that he may be able to help me with my dreams." Thia answered as she threw the pack on her back and grabbed her staff, which was leaning against the wall.   
(Thia's staff looks just like Sakura's Clow staff, only it is longer so it also serves as a walking stick.)   
Thia knew she was able to transform her staff into a key, but she rarely did. All the people of Tinu knew about the girl with the bird-like staff. They all thought of it as a child's toy made by Gail.  
Making sure she had all of her things, Thia then walked out the door. Outside, Arphen, Gwaloth and Losse were waiting.  
"Does everyone have all the things they need?" Arphen asked the group.   
Gwend smiled as she eyed her short bow, strapped to her back. Losse had his long bow and Gwaloth tapped the hilt of his sword, securely strapped to his waist. Thia tightened her grip of her staff and tapped it on the ground a few times.  
Arphen quickly wiped the tears, which were forming in his eyes, and bent down in front of his daughter.   
"Be careful Edlothia. I expect you to listen to your brother." He said and wrapped his arms around the girl. "I will see you very soon." Thia then realised what was really happening. She never really thought of having to leave her father, but now that it was really happening, she suddenly had second thoughts. Out of nowhere, Thia broke out in tears, dropping her staff and collapsing into her father's chest.  
"I changed my mind, I don't want to go." Said Thia, muffled by her father's body.  
"Thia, you're giving up?" Arphen whispered into her ear  
"Yi"  
"It is only a short journey. Before you know it, you'll be back here and wishing to leave again."  
Thia's tears ended and she looked up to see her father smile down at her. She nodded her head and returned the smile, wiping her red eyes. Arphen stood up, picking up her staff, and walked her over to the group who were watching from a distance.  
Lote, Losse's horse, was also there to help the group. Lote had most of the needed supplies on her back.  
Arphen handed Thia her staff and minutes later, they were on their journey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, here we go…" Gwaloth announced as the group approached Edrain Forest, which served as a wall and border of Tinu.  
"This is the farthest I've ever been from home and I haven't even left the city yet." Thia sighed.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Mother used to always take the two of us into the forest. We would have a picnic, then pick wild flowers from a special clearing to bring back home."  
"Wow! I wish I could remember…" Thia said, excited "Could we go there? If only for a moment?"   
Gwaloth thought about it for a second, and then shook his head.   
"If we do, we will run off course. I want to get to Caras as quick as we can. It will take a few days already."  
Birds were singing their afternoon song as the four elves walked through the woods. It was mid-afternoon, and the forest was beautiful. The trees looked to be singing themselves.  
All were aware of how far they would have to walk.  
  


_ "The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can.  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say."_ Gwend sang in English.

"That was beautiful, Gwend. But I did not understand it. Where did you learn that song?" Thia asked  
"Do you remember when that hobbit came to Tinu? He was singing it in the street." Gwend answered.  
Thia sighed to herself as she tried remembering a hobbit coming into their city. "How long ago was it, Gwend?" Thia asked, not knowing what to expect.  
"Umm… I think we were six years old."  
Losse laughed at the response and Thia sweat dropped.   
"You might have been able to remember if you had magic, uan" Gwaloth smirked  
Clouds of steam blew out both of her ears as she tried not to turn her brother into something weird.  
_'Maybe nobody will notice if I use the Little Card and make him shorter'_. Thia thought, plotting a small revenge.  
"What does it mean?" Losse asked. He was taking English lessons, but still had a lot to learn.  
Gwend repeated the short song in the elfish language so the rest could hear. At the end she added: "I think it sounds better in English… just the way the words come together."  
The hours passed, and when it came to sunset, all that was heard was the firm footfalls of Gwaloth, who was in the lead. Then came the soft, scarce-heard patter of the female elves and in the rear was the light step of Losse who was leading the beats of Lote's hooves.  
"We will stop for the night here." Gwaloth announced, "Find a good place to camp."  
Thia's eyes were drooped but all four of the elves looked around, through the trees.  
Finally, Losse found a small clearing about 30 metres off of the road.   
Gwaloth wasn't pleased with setting up camp like a human. He was used to sleeping in the trees, but the branches were to thick. So he settled with the ground.  
"Losse and I will collect firewood. You two set up camp, and make sure Lote gets tied to the tree." Gwaloth ordered and grabbed the small hatchet out of his own pack before setting it on the ground.  
Thia was desperate for sleep but tried to obey her brother's commands. She dropped her pack onto the dry ground, which unfortunately tipped over and caused everything to fall out.  
Among all of her traveling items was an _**extremely**_ angry stuffed animal.  
"I'm _so_ sorry Kero, but we were in a hurry!" Thia quickly cried before her gaurdien friend could start yelling at her.  
"_You're sorry?!?! **You're sorry?!?!**_ How could you even think of stuffing me into a bag **WITHOUT ANYTHING TO EAT!** I can't believe you, Edlothia!"  
"Shhh…Kero. Someone might hear you…" Thia whispered, trying to hush the little guardian beast.  
"**I don't care! Nothing you say will make me forgive you!** You should have seen how much I drooled when you cooked that delicious smelling fish just a while ago! But no… you couldn't sneak me even a little p…"  
Thia stood up and pointed her staff at the little stuffed animal. The outline of a woman was seen in front of her staff and Kero's yelling disappeared. The woman also became invisible, so nobody could see her.  
Kero's mouth still moved to the words he was trying to say, but nothing was heard.  
"What card did you use?" Gwend giggled, even though she recognised the woman as the 'Silent'.  
But Thia didn't answer. She lifted her hand up to her lips in a 'be quiet' motion and looked up into the trees.  
All elves have an excellent sense of hearing, but Gwend couldn't hear anything in-particular.   
"Hey, I thought I told you to set up camp" Gwaloth scolded as he and Losse walked into the clearing. Thia gasped in surprise and went to hide Kero but found that he had already dove into her bag. She sighed and stood up, walking over to Lote, where the blankets were stored.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Tomoyo**= "Did you enjoy the chapter?"  
**LB**= *sniff**sniff* "I told you I was a terrible author! Look how short this chapter was!"  
**Tomoyo**= "Anno..."  
**LB**= "And I can't even make my own song! I got Gwend's song from 'Lord of the Rings, Followship of the Ring' book."   
**Tomoyo**= "I think we should go now..." 


	4. The Fight

**LB**= "Konnichiwa minna!!!"  
**Sakura**= "Ogenkidesuka?"   
**LB**= "Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san! Tanjoubi omedetou!" (Happy Birthday)   
**Sakura**= "But my birthday was yesterday."   
**LB**= "Oh yeah... I'm so sorry!!!" -_-;;;   
**Sakura**= "It's okay..."   
**LB**= "Let's get on with the story..."   
**Sakura**= "LightBlossom does not own Card Captor Sakura"   
**LB**= *_sniff_* "You're so mean..."   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistress of the Cards  
The Fight  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning sun intensely shone through the small spacings between the trees, signalling the small group to awaken. Of course, all but one did.   
"Thia" Gwend whispered gently in her friend's ear, slightly shaking her shoulder.   
"Uen, get up!" Gwaloth yelled from across the camp.   
It was only their first morning of many for their journey to Caras, but already they were running behind schedule. The camp was previously packed up and ready to go except for a single blanket which Thia happened to be using.   
Thia rolled over and covered her pointed ears with her hands. "Lu··· just a little bit longer···"   
"There is a small river a bit way east. Losse and I are going to catch us some breakfast. You two clean up the camp." Gwaloth yelled as the two older elves left the clearing.   
Gwend sighed to herself as she walked over to Thia's pack and let Kero out.   
Kero popped up and quickly flew over to Thia, waving his arms around angrily.   
When Thia didn't move, he went over and hit her in the head with his tiny paw.   
Thia groaned quietly as she felt around above her head for her staff. Once she felt the hard material under the tip of her fingers she grabbed the magical item and pointed the end at the fuming stuffed animal.   
"···and I've been sooo hungry! Why couldn't you at least leave me something to eat?" Kero whined.   
Thia rose out of her blanket and picked it up, dragging it behind her as she approached the resting horse. Without warning, an object fell from the sky and dropped in front of the drowsy girl. All events after seemed to happen at the same time. Not knowing what the object was, Thia gave a small shout in fright and fell down on her back. The horse screamed and reared up on her hind legs, causing all of the objects that weren't strapped to her back, to fall off and create a loud crash. In order to protect her friend from something she didn't even know what it was, Gwend grabbed her bow and searched around for her quiver. And lastly, Kero shot up to Gwend's shoulder where he could hide.   
The Unidentified Dropping Object stood up in front of the female elf and she saw that it was actually a human boy. Thia put her magical staff in front of her and Gwend cocked an arrow into the string of her bow.   
Now, Thia took the time to look closer at the boy. He had short messy dark brown hair and very serious brown eyes. He was around her age and seemed to look like he had never smiled in his life. His green robes seemed to make him even more remarkable.   
The boy then said something Thia did not understand. In the English language she presumed but she did understand one pair of words, "Clow Cards". Thia was in shock. How did he know about the Clow Cards? She was careful with who she spoke to about the magical cards. She only talked about them with Gwend and Mrs. Curon and now that she had turned all of them into Edlothia Cards, she rarely did that anymore too.   
"Without looking back at her best friend, she asked Gwend: "What did he say?"   
"He says to give him the Clow Cards" Gwend translated, worry evident in her voice.   
"How does he know about the Clow Cards?"   
Gwend spoke with the boy, then she said: "He is a descendant of Clow Reed himself."   
Thia was confused. A descendant? If Clow Reed had a descendant, than why did she have the cards?   
"What should I do Kero?" Thia asked the stuffed animal, still looking up at the boy from her spot on the ground.   
Kero whispered something into Gwend's ear and she passed it on to Thia, having a strong feeling the boy could not understand Elvish.   
"Don't give him the cards!"   
"But he is a descendant"   
Before Kero could answer, the boy began to get impatient. Even though he could not understand what they were saying, he knew the elf in which he felt was holding the cards, would not give them to him willingly. So he decided to take them by force.   
All of a sudden Thia felt her staff being pulled out of her hands. She quickly tightened her grip just in time, but that didn't stop the boy. He continued pulling on the magical wand, pulling Thia up on her feet in the process.   
Gwend ran towards the pair only seconds before someone came crashing from the trees.   
"Get away from my sister!" Gwaloth yelled. His sword was drawn out in front of him and he was **angry**.   
Of course the boy didn't know what he said but he knew a threat when he saw one. Before you knew it, Thia was back on her bosom, still holding her staff, and the boy was facing Gwaloth with his own sword drawn.   
Thia was a little confused since she had not seen a sword anywhere on him before.   
Gwend hurried to her friend lying on the ground as the two boys scowled at each other. Seconds later, Losse ran into the clearing with six big fish in both of his hands.   
"Hey Gwaloth! Right after you ran off, I caught another big one! Why did you··· Oh! We have visitors." Losse smiled at the mysterious boy. "Did you want to eat breakfast with us?"   
The boy just stared at Losse, gawking, then regained himself and jumped up into the trees. He disappeared almost immediately.   
"Did he not want some fish?" Losse questioned.   
"I don't think he understood you." Gwaloth sighed and regained his posture. He then walked over to where Gwend and Thia were sitting.   
"What happened? Why did he attack you?" He asked. A little upset.   
"Ummm···" Thia tried to think up a lie. She couldn't tell her brother that the boy was trying to take the Clow Cards away from her. "I don't know, I couldn't understand him and Gwend was··· In the trees!"   
Gwaloth looked at the two elves suspiciously. He knew they were lying, but ignored it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**LB**= "**I know!** It's really short, right?"   
**Sakura**= "It's not that bad..."   
**LB**= "Yes it is!"   
**Sakura**= *_sighs and sweatdrops_* 


	5. The Discovery

LB= "Hello!"  
Meiling= "Konnichiwa!"   
LB= "I would like to thank my reviewers: ssf, miss nioko and Michelle"  
Meiling= "They are great reviews! Everyone is happy."  
LB= "Oh! And by the way, Sakura and the gang will be in this story" *wink* "I've already writen the draft and I'm very pleased with it."  
Meiling= "It was supposed to be a surprise but..."  
LB= "Oh well, I can't keep secrets like this anyways"  
Meiling= "LightBlossom does not own Card Captor Sakura"  
LB= *sniff**sniff* "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistress of the Cards  
The Discovery  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five days later and the group still hadn't arrived at Caras. It was close to nightfall and the group had at least three hours worth of walking to go. Gwend and Thia were almost ready to collapse.  
"How much longer do we have to walk?" Thia asked  
"Three hours, maybe more" answered Gwaloth  
Thia sighed. She wished she could just call upon an Edlothia Card and fly the rest of the way. But unfortunately…  
All of a sudden, a twig snapped from behind them. Gwaloth and Losse swung around, sword drawn and arrow cocked. They already knew that it was the boy from the other day. Ever since he attacked, they could hear him following them.  
"I wonder why that human is following us?" Gwend stated  
"Shhh… If he hears that we are talking about him, he might attack us." Thia whispered, a little nervous.  
"Lu, I don't think so. He is outnumbered and besides, he does not understand what we are saying."  
"…Oh yeah…"  
"Let's just keep going. He is no bother," Losse suggested  
Everyone agreed and continued towards Caras, keeping an eye on their backs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gwaloth smiled as he spotted the city gates through the trees up ahead. In the last hour, Thia ended up on his back. She was sound asleep. Gwend refused to stop, saying she wasn't tired. Gwaloth didn't believe her but she was set on getting her 'Sweet Thia' into a warm bed, so he just let her be.   
Everyone was happy to be out of the forest but as soon as Gwend stepped outside the perimeter of the trees, she paled.  
She stopped walking and looked down at the ground, terrified.  
"Are you okay?" Losse asked from behind. He was still inside the trees, waiting for Gwend to walk forward. Gwaloth turned around to see if everything was okay.   
Gwend fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. "I…"  
"What is it?" Gwaloth questioned, concerned.  
Gwend looked up her older distant cousin, tears reflecting the light from the stars.   
"I can't remember…"  
"You can't remember why you're sad?" Gwaloth asked, a little confused since she could remember everything.  
"Lu, I can't remember anything"  
Gwaloth and Losse were shocked. What could have happened?  
"Do you remember us?" Gwaloth began questioning, testing what might have happened.  
"Yi, I can remember you, and most things from the near past, I just can't remember 'everything'."  
"It sounds like she just lost her magic" Losse pointed out  
"Try shooting an arrow at something" Gwaloth requested  
Losse cocked his bow and shot an arrow at a knot in a branch. It hit perfectly.  
Gwaloth was now really confused. How could this have happened? He then saw where Losse was standing.  
"Hey Losse, come out here and try again"  
Losse pulled his arrow out of the branch, walked over to where Gwaloth was standing and tried again. The arrow wasn't far off from the knot but it didn't hit it.  
"It must have something to do with this forest." Gwaloth announced.  
"Let's go into the city and rest." Losse sighed  
"You're right, as soon as we talk to this Eregdos guy, we can go home."  
The three travelers walked over to the gates, which opened loudly.  
A human was standing in the entrance. He began speaking to them in English.  
"Do you still remember English?" Gwaloth asked Gwend, hopeful.  
Gwend nodded "He asks what business we have in Caras"  
"Tell him we are getting help for my sister" Gwaloth said  
Gwend seemed to have a short conversation with the guard and he looked up at Thia and let them pass.  
Unknown to them all, a shadow had already climbed over the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiling= "Wow, was I really like that?"  
LB= "Yeah, it was really terrible. Oh well, I'm glad you let him go. Now you're one of my favorite characters."  
Meiling= "Sorry minna. I was just reading my script for this story and we were discussing how I was in Card Captor Sakura."  
LB= "I hope you liked this chapter!" 


	6. Angel in Caras

LB= "Hello! I'm really sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. Even though I doubt anyone is even reading this"  
Syaoran= *sigh* "What's wrong this time?"  
LB= "I don't think much people like this story so far. I myself don't really like anyone replacing Sakura and the gang so that's why I didn't. Sakura IS in this story and she will still have her Sakura Cards. In fact, this happens the same time/ after the 2nd movie."  
Syaoran= "Maybe if you hurry up and finish this part, they will read it more because Sakura is in it."  
LB= "But then that means I have to type more"  
Syaoran= -_-;;; "That's the point"  
LB= "Oh..."  
Syaoran= "LightBlossom does not own Card Captor Sakura."  
LB= *sticks out her tongue*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistress of the Cards  
Angel in Caras  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where do you think this Eriol fellow is?" Losse asked, "Where do you think we can find him?"  
Gwaloth shrugged and looked over at the two younger elves sleeping on the bed. As soon as they entered Caras, the group immediately found an inn and paid for the night.  
"Well we can ask the people around the village or maybe Thia has an idea." Gwaloth sighed, staring at his baby sister.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who are you?" Thia asked the young man standing in front of her. Well, it looked like a man except the large feathered wings that spread out of his back. She couldn't quite see his face and only a pair of clear blue eyes penetrated the shadows.  
Thia wasn't quite sure if this was a dream or not. Ever since she became the Card mistress she had been having prophetic dreams, dreams that hinted the future. Was this another one of them? She had been having it a lot lately. The man seemed so familiar yet… so different. Has she met him before? She didn't think so but… "Click".  
Thia's eyes fluttered open to be met by an unfamiliar room. Where was she? The room was dark but she could see perfectly with her elven eyes. There were only two beds in the room. One in which Gwaloth and Losse slept and the other she and Gwend were on.  
"Click"  
What was that noise? It was the same noise she had heard earlier. Where was it coming from? It sounded like it was coming from just outside the window that was at the left wall from her bed. Thia slowly took her blankets off from around her and stood up on the hard cold floor. She silently walked over to the window and slowly began to open it. A large creak was heard from the old window frame and Thia could hear the people behind her begin to wake. If she didn't do something quick, they would wake soon. Thia scanned the room with her eyes and spotted her staff leaning against the wall at the end of her bed. She swiftly walked over to it and pointed the end at her friends; already know what card to use.  
She said the incantation in her mind and used her power to only affect the small room in which her friends slept. Thia smiled to herself and ran over to the window. Knowing that 'Silent' will block the sound, she slid the window open and looked outside. The streets were empty and she found that she was on the second floor. Looking at the buildings around her she was a little disappointed. It was amazing how much different two towns could be. Caras had many stone or brick buildings in rows surrounded with a large, boring stonewall. Most of the buildings had two floors and were a little run-down. Tinu however, enjoyed the space and didn't approve of walls. The houses were built into the wall of Mt. Balan, a small mountain that was opposite of the forest, protecting the city. The remaining buildings were made out of marble or wood.   
Suddenly, Thia heard something above her head. Quickly looking up, she fell upon a pair of deep brown eyes. It was the boy from before! He was hanging upside down from the roof above. The boy scowled at her, then swung back up and disappeared on the roof. Thia waited there for a moment. Should she follow him? What if he attacked her? Thia took a long breath, and then whispered an incantation. A beautiful pair of feathered wings sprouted from her back and lifted her up on the roof. The boy seemed to have been waiting for her because he was in a fighting position. His sword in one hand and a green card in the other. She looked closer and noticed that the green card was very similar to her Edlothia cards.   
Thia called back the Fly card and the wings disappeared. She was going to talk to the boy but remembered that he could not understand her.   
Although, unknown to them both, someone else was awake that night.  
"Give me the Clow Cards!" the boy yelled. Thia's eyes widened. She could understand him, but he was still speaking English. How did she all of a sudden understand English?  
"I…I can't" Thia whispered. Shocked that she was speaking English herself. The boy seemed confused, but scowled.  
"And why not?" he asked, cruelly.  
"I…I keep them inside of me."  
"Well take them out!!!"  
"Why do you want them?"  
The boy sneered, then held out the green card he had in his hand. On the cover, Thia read: "The Storm". It was a Clow Card! But how did he get one? Does he have more?  
"Thia! There you are! I was… Ah! It's you again!" Kero yelled as he flew up on the roof.  
"Kero, he has a Clow Card!" Thia announced and pointed to the boy's hand. Kero looked over at the card and frowned.  
"I was wondering why you only had 46 cards. Now we know why. This brat must have the other 8. I suppose he has been capturing them too." Kero mumbled and went into concentration. "That is why Yue hasn't come"  
"If you knew there was 52 cards, why did you tell me I had captured them all?"  
"Because I couldn't feel the auras of any more Clow Cards around the world, so I thought I was just mistaken." Kero said, then blinked. He had a really confused look on his face. "Hey Thia, why are we speaking English?"  
"I don't know, I don't even know how to speak English"  
Now the boy was getting angry.   
"Give me the Clow Cards unless I'll…"  
"Edlothia Parforn! What the hell are you doing on the roof?! Get down this instant!"  
Thia thought and turned around, seeing Gwaloth on the ground looking up at her. He was REALLY angry.   
Without hesitation Thia whispered an incantation and pointed her staff at her older brother. A blue fairy appeared above his head and instantly began sprinkling dust on him. Immediately, Gwaloth fell asleep and dropped to the ground. Before returning to her mistress, 'Sleep' flew into the inn and did something in there. As soon as 'Sleep' disappeared into her chest, Thia whispered an incantation and two wings appeared on the sides of both her bare feet. She jumped down and landed beside her older brother, followed by the guardian beast and the young boy.   
Thia sighed in relief to see that her brother was all right, and then looked over at the Inn doorway. She gasped. Lying inside of the doorframe was Losse. He was asleep, but he was glowing!  
"Losse! Kero, what's wrong?! What's happening to him?!" Thia cried, but Kero was silent. Thia turned around to see Kero's wings grow. They covered his body and he reappeared as what Thia recognized as his real form. She turned back around and noticed that wings had also spread around Losse's body and he was floating in the air.  
"Yue, the judge, has come" Thia heard Kero say behind her.  
Moments later, the wings disappeared and an elven man was seen. Thia gasped. It was the angel from her dreams! Yue? What was he judging? Why was Kero waiting for him? Where was Losse? Thia was so confused.  
"Cerberous, We meet again." Yue spoke. His voice didn't sound anything like Losse's.   
"Yue, what took you so long? The cards were caught a long time ago!" Kero grumbled  
"I had to wait for the right moment, when the children who possess Clow Reed's cards, you, and my false form were together."  
"I see…"  
"What must we do?" Thia questioned. She was still upset that Losse had disappeared.  
"It is quite simple. You and the brat fight Yue. If you win, you get all of the cards. However, if you don't win, you lose all of your cards." Kero answered  
Now the boy decided to speak up. He had been behind Cerberous, keeping to himself. "What if we both lose?"  
This time it was Yue who answered.  
"If you both fail to defeat me, then the cards will be changed back into Clow Cards and will be released from their seal, free to create destruction around the world. As for you two cardcaptors and all others who know about Clow and his cards, they will forget everything between the present and the time the Cards were released from their seal."  
Thia gasped. Forget everything? But she didn't want to forget the cards. They were her friends.  
"Now, who will go first?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
LB= "TA DA! Now wasn't that longer than usual?"  
Syaoran= "Not really..."  
LB= "Awwww...." 


End file.
